


Tea concoctions

by Harker13, Masamune7



Series: Loki... Really? [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/pseuds/Masamune7
Summary: Loki’s cold is back; he will need to resort to more familiar methods to feel better.Thor, unfortunately, has a different agenda.





	Tea concoctions

**Author's Note:**

> Our co-author M7 (sounds like a James Bond villain) is still longing for this awful week to be over. Nevertheless, both uf us thank you tons for let us experiment with all these kinky stuff!
> 
> And, other thing, English is not our native tongue so pardon our language poverty and ortographic mistakes! We’ll get better.
> 
> Lots of kisses!

“A bit more”

“What do you mean with “more”?”

“A bit more of … that …. please? Help me, I can’t recall the last time I had a full night sleep…” – Loki looked awfully tired.

“You need to be careful on what wish upon, young prince. This is not something you can play with; herbology is as difficult as any other type of magic. It demands respect”. – said the healer in a wise tone.

“No, it is not; is just tea concoctionery for brats.” – Loki was one of those brats, and he enjoyed it.

“Then what are you doing here?”

“I’m in desperate need to sleep … look at me, look at my beautiful face.” – and pulled dramatically from his dark circles.

“What’s keeping you awake, my prince?” – asked the witch (sorry, “healer”).

“My brother’s dick…” – whispered.

“What was it!?” – shocked by incest!

“I SAID I’VE BEEN SICK! … had a cold a few nights ago and …”

“I though you were a frost …” – she interrupted.

“IT WAS JUST A COLD I’M NOT A FROST GIANT” – *sneeze* – “I must to go; put more herbs in that bag, woman.”

____

Loki was sitting on the floor, covered with a blanket in front of a small floating cauldron. His nose, red as carmine, couldn’t stop leaking. A steady hand stirred the brew slowly while listening to the bubbling; a green flame joyfully danced below.

After a few minutes, he stopped stirring and pulled out a book from his self-pity tent.

“Just two branches … “– read before sneezing all over the book – “Better be a bunch”.

After ignoring the Healer’s instructions about proper measures, he poured himself a cup of the mixture and deep inhaled the steam. The scent impregnated his lungs and made him cough wildly and spit a huge phlegm – “Perfect!” – he drank the whole thing.

____

He was decided to get rid of that cold; and his stupid brother would not keep interrupting his progress. Slowly walked towards his bed and rolled below the covers like the very bitter cinnamon roll he was, pulled one finger out of the blanket and turned the lights off, - “Just one night, one whole night, stupid Thor, with his stupid muscles, and stupid – *yawn* – “… stupid … stupid… brother …”.

________

“Brother, you awake?... I brought you a present, Loki?”

Thor knocked on the door. Nothing. No response.

“Loki open the door! I found something on Lady Sif’s chambers we can fool around with!... brother?” – impatient for a response, Thor opened the door.

“Is this one of your games?... why’s everything so dark?” – ignoring the obvious signals, Thor moved towards his brother’s bed and sat next to him; he looked so peaceful.

“Are you sleeping? … Loki? Loki? Brother? – poking him – Loki? … brother? – poking him in the mouth … with his dick – “Loki, suck it if you’re faking to be asleep”.

The trickster kept snoring, an act pretty difficult to fake. Just when he was losing hope, an idea stroked him.

“Loki stab me if you don’t want me to play with you as my personal fuck-toy” – Loki kept snoring.

“I knew it” – and carried him in arms.

________

Thor’s chambers were much more different than Loki’s; surely the God of Thunder was not fond of cleaning. He put the trickster gently over the bed and started to undress him; at the sight of his new doll he pulled out the freshly stolen pair of panties, previously owned by Lady Sif (Thor never imagined she would have such a huge collection of thongs).

Took one of Loki’s long legs and slid the underwear while gently kissing every inch on his way up; he didn’t need his brother to shape-shift to a woman to make him have a hard on.

“I’m going to need you to be standing up for my next move … “– said while grabbing him by the hand and pulled Loki closer; his head fell heavily into the blonde God’s chest. Loki looked like a gorgeous dead body.

Two wooden beams and a whole set of ropes were falling from the ceiling. He held Loki’s limp body with one of the ropes as, with another one band the dark-haired God’s arms together behind his back. The length of the rope allowed him to use the loose end to tie Loki’s right thigh above his head; he almost seemed like a ballerina.

With another rope, bounded Loki’s left thigh to his left ankle. One leg restrained and the other raised above his head, the trickster’s intimacy was fully exposed. Another set of rope helped Thor to lift Loki at a very fuckable level; he put a rope around his neck and fixed an anal hook to the end, sucked it on to lubricate and put it inside; Loki’s unconsciousness didn’t make him any less tight.

“I made it just for you” – at the sight of his masterpiece Thor stripped himself and began to fuck his brother; he had to admit he really enjoyed this side of Loki; quiet.

As he kept banging the trickster, Loki slowly opened his eyes and sneezed just in Thor’s face; eyes filled with rage.

The cold was back.

The sleep was over.

The wrath had been released.

The ropes were not tied well enough.

**Author's Note:**

> The secret ingredient Loki asked for was patchouli, used in parfumes, DEFINITELY not fit for tea.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
